warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Cry
This is my first story. The odd names will be explained in due time. No flames please! Enjoy! -Firebird Characters: ﻿Nightkink: (main) black, long-legged lithe she-cat with a white patch on her right shoulder, white back paws, white right eartip, and a white patch on the base of her tail. Blue-gray eyes with yellow flecks. Fur spikes up everywhere. (Far Cry) Le Renard Roux: deep red she-cat that has olive green eyes with gray flecks. Long limbed; narrow, angular face with a longer snout. (Red) Slayer: big, muscular brown tabby tom with a white patch behind his left ear and olive green eye that have gray flecks. White claws. Siblings: Soundgarden and Black Rain Rush: wiry gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes. Daughter: Witch Witch: wiry gray tabby she-cat with almost black amber eyes. Father: Rush Metallica: sandy brown, stocky tom with amber eyes. Brother: Megadeth Megadeth: ginger om with blue eyes. Brother: Metallica Black Sabbath: long-haired brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sister: Lacuna Lacuna: dark, dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sister: Black Sabbath Anthrax/u> black tom with orange eyes that are always half-closed Arctic Monkey: white, sightless tom with pale blue eyes. (A.M.) Sister: P.M. P.M.: black she-cat with blue eyes. Brother: Arctic Monkey Soundgarden: wiry brown tabby tom with a white patch behind his left ear and blue eyes. Siblings: Slayer and Black Rain Black Rain: black she-cat with blue eyes. Siblings: Slayer and Soundgarden Symphony of destruction: ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. (X) Daughters: Ivy and Shade Ivy: white she-kit with green eyes. Mother: Symphony of destruction. Sister: Shade Shade: black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother: Symphony of destruction. Sister: Ivy Aja: longhaired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and white chest. (Name pronounced like Asia) Daughters: Tsidi and Rafiki Tsidi and Rafiki: twin golden she-cats with blu eyes. Look like small lionesses. Mother: Aja Motörhead: small sandy brown tom with gray flecks and white chest. Dark blue eyes Prologue: "Look at these two-legs," Blackstorm hissed. The black tom with gray eyes flicked his tail. I wrinkled my nose. "They're so-" Blackstorm yowled as the two-leg scooped him up. "No!" I screeched. I ferociously attacked the lumbering two-leg. Blackstorm clawed at his eyes, hissing. The two-leg dropped Blackstorm, who bounded away. I tried to follow, but the two-leg grabbed me. "Blackstorm, help!" He looked back. His eyes glinted, then he ran into the forest. "No! Blackstorm, hel-" Something hit my head, hard, and everything went black. Chapter 1: I was inside of a monster. Cats and dogs in cages surrounded me. They were lethargic. They had already given up hope, from what I could see. I myself was in a cage. I had seen a friend of mine in ThunderClan break Stonepaw out of one of these. I fiddled with the lock, pushing hard at it. The door burst open and I leaped out. "Please! Help me please!" Only one cat had stirred when I opened the cage. It was a pregnant she-cat, eyes wide, who nudged her cage, hinting that I should open it. I ran over and pushed on her lock, opening it in no time. She gingerly stepped out and bowed deeply. "Thank you, stranger," she murmured. I rested my tail on her shoulder. "Please, it was no trouble." The monster bounced roughly, and the back flew open. The she-cat pulled me to the edge, and we could see the thunderpath moving fast below us. "Jump!" the she-cat yowled. I was worried about this cat's jumping in her condition, but followed after her quickly when she jumped without hesitation. My paws hi the ground too hard, so my legs buckled and I rolled. A monster flew by me, and one was coming straight at me. "Stranger!" I whipped around and flung myself at the voice, the monster wizzing by a split heart-beat after I moved. The she-cat, a longhaired tortoiseshell with a white chest and amber eyes, beckoned me to an area between two buildings. Everything was gray, and two-legs and monsters were everywhere. "I'm Aja," she introduced. "Nightkink," I told her. "That's an... interesting name..." Aja remarked, eyes sparkling. "Yes, well, believe me, I was not happy to have a name partially based on my fur," I said and shrugged. She laughed. "I'm sure you have some kind of story to tell me about how you ended up in that van with me and those other cats, but I'm afraid I have to cut the chit-chat. You must have a family to get back to, yes?" she asked. I stiffened slightly. Blackstorm. Everyone could see we were going to be mates, but he had abandoned me with that two-leg. I remembered my kindhearted, fair-furred mother who was always there for me. I needed her now. "Yes, I have a family. Which way's the forest?" She glanced about, as if guessing the direction. "Unfortunately, I haven't the foggiest," she admitted. I let my shoulders droop slightly. "But I know someone who does," she said and practically bounced with joy. "Really?" "Yeah! He's my half-brother, and he can be trusted. Come on! It's just around the corner!" she laughed and bounded away a few steps. I felt happier with this she-cat. I hurried to catch up with her. I was happy to have mountain blood in me, which was a big help to the pads of my paws against this hard stone-like stuff that seems to be everywhere. Chapter 2: "This is as far as I can take you," Aja said. I looked at her with confusion, then looked at the deserted thunderpath before me. No two-legs, no monsters, just abandoned two-leg nests. "It's too dangerous for me in my condition," she said. I looked at her. "Says the cat that just leaped out of a monster going full speed," I sniffed. She laughed. "Well, this is different. I should have told you before, but this is no friendly place that he lives in. Murderous cats live hear," she told me. I scanned the streets. "Sadly, with fur as kinked as yours, you'll look just like these street cats. The only thing that sticks out is your forest scent," she joked. It was true. My fur splays out everywhere, and no matter how hard I try, I can never get it to lay flat. I've pretty much given up on grooming except to get dirt and filth out of my fur. And with my lithe shape, I can tend to look boney and ragged. "Well, how will I know if I've found him?" I asked. Her amber eyes sparkled. She thought for a moment. "His eyes," she said. I looked at her with confusion. "You'll just know, Nightknink." I looked back at the thunderpath. "Ok," I said. "When you've found him, he's not going to be friendly at all. In fact, he'll want to kill you. You've just got to tell him, 'Aja's claws send their love,' and he'll trust you," she instructed. "Odd message, but ok." "Be careful. See you on the flipside," Aja said sadly and turned away, walking back the way we had come. It has been two days. No sign of Aja's brother. I stalked quietly down an alleyway (that's what Aja had called this type of place), following a small mouse. I had rolled in some dirt and two-leg filth to blend in and mask my scent. I was just about to pounce, when voices echoed down the alley. I pressed against a wall and stayed still, crouching low. "This isn't a good idea," one cat said. A tom and a she-cat rounded the corner, both unkempt and filthy. They didn't see me in the shadows. "We'll be fine," said the other, which was the tom. They were both small and thin. "But this is his territory!" The fear in the she-cat's voice brought chills to my spine, and struck fear in my own heart. Whoever she was talking about scared her to death, and they were in his territory. Which means I am too. "So? He doesn't scare me." The tom's voice had quivered slightly. "You've heard the stories! He-" A movement from somewhere in the two-leg nest to my right drew their attention, and stole the voice from the she-cat. I watched, silent and wide eyed, as a huge, muscular brown tabby tom emerged from the nest. He must have been the size of a small dog. He walked slowly, with murderous intent, towards the two-cats, who appeared almost mesmerized by this big tom. There was a small patch of white behind his left ear, and his claws, which were now unsheathed, were a brilliant white. "I suggest you remove yourselves from my territory," the big tom said and stopped walking. His tail flicked. "Or I'll do it for you," he growled. He had a deep, drawling, husky voice that was both compelling and repulsive. The two small cats broke eye contact, blinked, turned tail and fled. "Street filth," he sniffed. He turned his head, an I saw why the two cats had seemed mesmerized. His eyes. A brilliant, striking olive green with gray flecks. My breath caught in my throat and I was temporarily enthralled in his gaze. Which was now locked on mine. "Hey," he growled. It wasn't a greeting. He began advancing on me, head low, movng slow. I pressed further against the wall in fear, but becoming more and more engrossed in those eyes. Then I remembered. Eyes. This must be him. "Aja's claws send their love," I breathed. He stopped, processing my comment. "Aja?" I nodded. His eyes grew less and less murderous. "That little bugger! Sending me another cat!" he laughed. I stayed silent. He stopped laughing and sized me up. "Were those other two with you?" he asked. I shook my head, his voice now starting to captivate me. Why was this cat so attractive, yet so scary and repulsive? Danger radiated about him, despite the layed back, good-humored look in his eyes now. His eyes... "Well, then. What's your name? Why did Aja send you here to me?" he asked, sitting down and curling his tail around his paws, sheathing his white claws. His fur was too long to be considered short-haired, yet too short to be considered long-haired. "I'm Nightkink. She never told me your name," I said. "Slayer." His name was as intriguing as his looks. "I'm looking to get back home. To the Clans, to the forest," I explained. "Ah, a forest cat. I couldn't tell by your scent," he said. He wrinkled his nose. "Frankly, you stink," he commented. My pelt grew hot with embarrassment, and I ducked my head. "I'm trying to blend in," I told him. "Well, you did a good job of that, but it's unnecessary now. You're with me," he said and stood up. I shrank back further, his massiveness scaring me. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he said quietly. I slowly stood up, realizing that he wasn't too much taller than I was. I thanked my WindClan blood for the long legs. In fact, I was feeling grateful to all of my mixed background. I had been scorned in my Clan for being of impure blood, but that blood was coming in handy. "C'mon. There's a place where you can wash up," he said and walked onto the thunderpath, out of he alley. I hurried after him. Chapter 3: Two-legs were everywhere. "This is a park. There are plenty of ponds and streams for you to get that human garbage out of your fur," Slayer said. I walked up to the stream nearest to us. I let the cold water flow over my front paws. I shivered, unhappy. I'm a ThunderClan cat. Water is not my forte. "Go on," I heard him say from behind me. I looked over at the setting sun. "I'm not much of a water cat," I said. He sighed. "Get in the water," he huffed. I bristled. "Don't get short with me!" "I'll do what I want," he growled. I whipped around, all feet in the low, slowly flowing water. We locked gazes, and I started to get that mesmerized feeling. I was going to have to become almost immune to this effect if I was going to travel with this cat. I unsheathed my claws, curling my lips. "No you can't," I hissed. He gave a warning growl, taking a step forward. I hissed again. "You really don't want to fight me," he said quietly. I sheathed my claws, but remained stiff and bristling. "Get in the water and wash up," he commanded. I raised my head in defiance. "No." He looked surprised, but regained composure. "Yes." "Make me." He leaped and knocked me over into the water. We wrestled, water splashing, and I could feel the filth flowing out of my fur. I leaped away from him, shaking out my fur and glaring at him. He had a smug look on his face. "Ha," he said. I clawed his face. He leaped back, a small trickle of blood falling from the scratch I gave him. He looked at me in anger and disbelief. "You cannot do whatever you want, understand?" I growled. His eyes were practically balls of fire. "You-" "Slayer?" We both whipped our heads to the side. A black tom with half closed orange eyes stood in front of us. A small, sandy brown tom with gray flecks all over and a white chest followed after the black tom, dark blue eyes blazing. "Anthrax? Motörhead?" Slayer wondered aloud. "Well, duh," the sandy tom growled. The malice was apparent in this tom's voice. "Chill, Motörhead," the black tom said to the sandy tom. I now knew which was which. Anthrax, the black tom, looked over at me with his half closed eyes. "Who are you?" he asked slowly, showing no hostility. "Nightkink," I spoke. "I like your fur." He talked slowly, and his eyes held a distant, yet content look. Slayer shifted uncomfortably. "So, where's Rush? I need to speak with him," Slayer asked. Motörhead flicked his tail in my direction. "At O'Riley's, like he usually is," he hissed. I was beginning to wonder what this tom's problem was. "Well, we should be off," Slayer said and turned, motioning for me to follow. I did so, wondering who those toms were. Chapter 4: "Who were they?" I asked. We're back within the gray place with all the two-legs, monsters, and nests. A city is what Slayer calls it. "My half-brothers," he told me. We were walking through back alleys, looking for a place called 'O'Riley's'. I thought about how Aja had said Slayer was her half brother. "You sure have a lot of half-siblings. Is Aja full-blood related to Anthrax and Motörhead?" I asked. "No. Anthrax and Motörhead are half-brothers to each other too," he said. "Oh." We walked in silence for a while. "I don't have any siblings," I told him. He glanced at me, and my breath caught in my throat. Those eyes! "I have two full siblings," he said. "Oh?" "Yeah. Soundgarden and Black Rain," he said. I wondered, for the first time, about their names. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Your names..." He laughed. "My mother," he began, "has this thing with human music." Human- that must be two-legs. He stopped and we sat down. "She's named us all after bands and songs," he explained. "That's... interesting,"I said. "Except for a few of us." "There's more of you?" He chuckled, and my fur stood on end. Even his laugh was both compelling and repulsive. In fact, his whole being can be described as such. "Lots more. All of the seperate litters are half-siblings. Different father for each litter," he said. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "What? That's terrible! You should only have one mate," I sniffed. His eyes grew dark. "You must understand, our mother's way of living is normal for us," he said quietly. I shrank back. He looked away. "It's just that-" "Forget it," he cut me off. "Look-" I stopped when he glared at me. I blinked. "Let's go find Rush," he mumbled, and we continued in silence. We stopped in front of a nest. Two-legs occasionally walked in and out of the place. The ones that came out were usually stumbling and slurring. It was dark, and the place was packed. "Welcome to O'Riley's Pub," Slayer said with fake enthusiasm. I found myself intrigued. The two-legs, from what I could see, were mainly merry and loud. Some were just slumped over, and some laying in oddly colored puddles. We crouched next to the opening that allowed the two-legs to come in and out. Two two-legs wrestled another two-leg out, and threw him onto the gray stone-stuff outside that was everywhere. Slayer calls it a sidewalk. The two-leg that was thrown out, yowled something, then stumbled away. "This place is amazing!" I exclaimed. Their behavior was fascinating. Slayer just snorted. "You'll get along well with Rush, then," he said. We lifted out heads and peered through a see-through barrier. A wiry gray tabby tom with pale blue eyes sat on top of something, a counter from what I've heard, and was in plain sight of all the two-legs. He glanced over at us momentarily, did a double-take, and leaped off the counter and walked out the opening to us. "Slayer! My half-brother has come to see me!" the tom laughed and cuffed Slayer. Slayer laughed good naturally. "Come on in! There's a room in back where we can talk," the gray tom said and lead us inside. We were in a dark room, the only light was streaming through the clear barrier in the room. A window. We could still here the two-legs on the outside, but it was much quieter. "I'm Rush," the tabby tom greeted. "Nightkink," I introduced. "Rush, I need your help," Slayer started. Rush settled in, wrapping his tail around his paws. "This cat need to get back to the forest. To the Clans, as she calls them." Rush looked at me, then called, "Witch!" A second cat entered the room. It was a young wiry gray tabby she-cat with almost black amber eyes. She couldn't have been older than 9 moons. "Yes, Father?" "You know where the Clans are, yes?" Rush asked the she-cat, Witch. "No, but I know that Destruction and A.M. know where they are," Witch told him. I sighed, wondering how many cats we were going to have to go through just to get me home. "How's Destruction doing?" Slayer asked Witch. "She's doing great! Her kits are getting so big!" Witch exclaimed excitedly. Slayer laughed. "Wait, are... Destruction? Is that her name? And A.M. living together?" I asked. "Yes. Symphony of Destruction and her kits, and A.M. and his full-sister P.M. live together. X and A.M. are half-siblings," he explained to me. I realized that of every relative of Slayer's, except for Aja, has at least one other cat with them. "Does your family always travel together?" I asked. I wasn't sure if my question made sense, but Rush seemed to get it. "Generally, full-siblings of one litter will travel together. The cats in out family travel in pairs, mostly, either with their sibling or mate. Some travel alone, like Aja and Slayer. Some with their kits, like me. There are some who travel in small packs, usually with their mate and kits, and a sibling with his or her mate and kits," Rush tried to explain. I got the basics of what he was trying to say. "Where do Destruction and A.M. live?" Slayer asked. "They've been moving around a lot. I just saw them here lately by pure chance," Witch said and shrugged. "We could see them at the Reunion," Rush suggested. Slayer stiffened. "You know I don't go to those," he growled. I guessed it was a family reunion, or something of the sort. "But how else are we going to find Destruction and A.M.?" Rush asked. "I don't know!" Slayer snapped. I flinched. Rush didn't even blink. "Calm down. Why don't you two spend the night here, and we'll talk in the morning," Rush suggested calmly. Ok," I said, not waiting for Slayer to make the decision. Slayer glared at me, stomped over to a corner of the room, and lay down, curling his tail over his nose. "Thanks you," I said to Rush. His pale blue eyes sparkled in the dim moonlight. "No problem." He got up, and he and Witch left the room, going back to the noisy two-legs. I walked to the corner opposite of Slayer. I curled up, and waited for sleep and peaceful dreams. Chapter 5: (A/N: I got this 'singing cat' idea from a random fanfic I read on this website. I forget which one. But I felt y'all should know it's not exactly original, then) *Flashback in dream* "Alter? Alter Bridge?" I called softly. The golden tom poked his head out of a bush, amber eyes sparkling. "Hey there, Nightkit," he spoke, his voice soft and sweet. The older tom, he could have been about 12 moons old, motioned for me to follow him. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly, thrilled about being out of camp with this tom. I had met him after I escaped from camp one winter morning, an we had become fast friends, as we had much in common. "Ssh, just follow me," he whispered. His voice flowed as easy as water on a slope, and was always a joy to listen to, regardless of what news he brought. "Come here. Look." I stepped out of the forest with him. "I wanted to show you this before you became an apprentice," he spoke. He had brought me to the lake, which I had heard much about. The stars reflected in its dark depths. "Oh, wow!" I exclaimed softly. He sat down and watched me sniff the water curiously, then dip my paw in and leap back at the freezing cold. I regained my composure an tuned to him. "I'm becoming an apprentice tomorrow," I said. "So?" "So I'd have seen it then." "I wanted to b the first to show you," he whispered. I looked out over the lake, watching it ripple smoothly in the soft, light wind. "You're a great friend, Alter," I told him. He purred. "I know." "I should get home soon," I said. He sighed. "Ok, come on," he commanded gently and I followed him into the forest. We fell into a companionable silence, our paws in step. "I won't be able to see you for a while," Alter said. "Why not?" "My mother. She told me I need to make a home, settle down, stop traveling great distances," he sighed. "Oh..." "But I'll see you again, I promise," he said. I looked into his amber eyes and believed him. His expression changed from sad to determined. "Come with me," he whispered. I shook my head, and his eyes grew sad again. "I need a friend, Nightkit!" he begged. "I belong here," I told him as a matter of fact. He sighed and we stopped at a fallen log, the place where we normally part ways. "One last song?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, saddened. He sat down, and I moved close so I could hear his soft, soothing singing. "Let the wind carry you home, Blackbird fly away. May you never be broken again. Beyond the suffering you've known, I hope you find your way. May you never... be broken... again..." Chapter 6: I woke to daylight streaming through the window. Slayer was still sleeping. "... I hope you find your way..." Alter never came back, never kept his promise. I was suddenly empty. Empty, yet filled with longing for something that never would have been. I have been betrayed by two toms. I looked over at Slayer. "And what makes him any different?" I asked myself quietly. My heart screeched no, but my mind yowled yes. So I turned away, and padded out of the room, out of O'Riley's, out of his life. Rain was pouring. Falling as if the sky had opened up and let everything go. I crouched under an opening in an abandoned two-leg nest. My urge to get home had not decreased, and being stuck here was making me restless. I bolted upright when I heard a crash. "Mousedung! Megadeth, look at what you've done!" I peered out of the nest and spotted the two toms that I had taken shelter with to escape this rain. Metallica, a stocky sandy-brown tom with amber eyes, glared at his brother, Megadeth, a ginger tom with blue eyes. "It was an accident!" Megadeath replied with exasperation. "You'd think that with these mice you'd be more careful!" Metallica hissed. "Well!" Megadeth huffed. "We'll be lucky if rogues don't come searching for the source of all this noise!" "Hey!" I yowled. The two toms looked over at me, waiting with slight confusion for what I had to say. I almost never interfered with their squabbles. "Your bickering isn't helping the situation! Now get out of the rain." The two toms looked up as if they hadn't realized that it was pouring rain. Metallica started toward me and Megadeath continued staring into the rain. "Oh... Well..." Megadeath began, squinting. Metallica climbed through the opening I was sitting in, and disappeared into the nest. "C'mon, Megadeth! Get your furry butt out of the rain!" Metallica called from inside the nest, completely disregarding the fact that rogues really could be searching for the noise that these two were creating. "I'm coming, sheesh!" Megadeth said loudly. I rolled my eyes. These two were some of the loudest toms I know. Megadeath crawled through and I followed him inside, carefully avoiding the puddles he left in his wake. I stood aside and flinched as Megadeth shook out his ginger fur. "Hey!" I exclaimed, miffed, as droplets of water flew from his coat of fur and onto me. "You didn't go out and hunt, now did you? So don't complain!" Megadeth huffed. I snorted. Metallica pushed a mouse toward me, his sandy brown fur fluffed out from shaking out his own fur. "For you, Kinker," he said, and bowed sarcastically. I snatched away the mouse and narrowed my eyes at him. "Thank you," I sneered. He backed away, amber eyes filled with laughter. "Priss..." Megadeth muttered. "Well!" I sniffed indignantly and began to eat my mouse. The two toms laughed and layed down to eat their mice. We remained there in silence, glaring at each other playfully. "Been with us three days and you already act like us!" Metallica laughed. I smiled at him. "It's hard not to," I said. "Ha!" Megadeth laughed suddenly. We both looked at him in confusion. He looked at us meekly. "I just got the joke you told me yesterday..." I burst out laughing and Metallica just sat there. "What joke?" he asked. "Okay," I began, calming my laughter, "So a mouse, a fish, and a vulture are sitting next to a thunderpath..." Chapter 7: The rain continued to pour with no end. "Okay, Nightkink, you hunt down those streets, and we'll go this way," Metallica said. I nodded and disappeared behind a stack of boxes, hoping I could stay under cover so I wouldn't get so soaked. I hid my freshly caught mice in a crack on the outside of an abandoned two-leg nest, and it occurred to me that a lot of the nests around here were abandoned. I moved cautiously through an alley, well aware of the ferocity of cats in this city. I was vaguely aware that the rain had slowed to a mere drizzle, but something told me the rain wasn't over yet, that the worst has yet to come. A movement behind me made me jump. I whipped around, claws unsheathed, and saw- nothing. "Huh..." I whispered to myself and moved to the wall of a nest, hiding in the shadows. I stayed completely still, breathing slow and soft, and listened, periodically scenting the air, but the smell of rain was too thick to distinguish any scents. I had the unnerving feeling of being watched, even though my black pelt was helping me blend in. I had the thought that my few white spots may be the only thing keeping me from being completely hidden, when a cat walked into the alleyway, facing away from me. I was vaguely aware of a movement skirting around the corner, but my attention was focused on the cat whose eyes I couldn't see. I couldn't stop my heart from leaping into my throat, and the excitement filling me. "Slayer!" I called. Every stripe, every movement, the patch of white behind his ear was so achingly familiar, right down to the length of his fur. He turned around, and my gaze was met- with icey blue eyes. My heart plummeted, and I began to back away very slowly, dread filling me from nose to tail tip. Then I noticed his stature. He was too wiry to be Slayer. "No, silly she-cat, you've confused me with my brother. I am Soundgarden," the tom introduced himself, his voice honey smooth. A wicked grin appeared on his face and he began walking toward me. I continued to back away, then I bumped into something tall and furry. My eyes widened and I turned around, but only halfway. I did not want my back to the tom advancing on me. A black she-cat with blue eyes glared coldly down at me. She wasn't as tall or as built as the tom, Soundgarden, but was just as scary. I figured that if Soundgarden was behind me, and he was Slayer's brother, then this must be the sister. "Black Rain," I murmured and stood to my full height. We were the same size. "Yes, that would be me," she replied coldly. "Well well well, glad to know you know who we are," Soundgarden said. I returned my gaze to him and realized he was close enough now to touch me. I stared him in the eyes, gathering up my courage and Warrior blood to confront him calmly. "What do you want?" I asked calmly, politely, but with no friendly manner. Soundgarden cocked his head to the side, the grin still plastered annoyingly on his face. "I was just wondering the same thing. After all, you are on our territory," he said wickedly and pushed me against the wall. "A she-cat like you could get into a lot of trouble here," he whispered, paw on my chest, pushing firmly on me to where I knew I couldn't escape. We were nose to nose, eye to eye. "HELP!!!" I cried with all of my might. He chuckled. "Someone hearing you all the way out here is a far cry, kinked one. Haven't you noticed that this area is abandoned?" he sneered. "Oh really, brother?" My heart and hope soared when I heard the familiar deep, husky, drawling voice of the only tom that could possibly make me happy right now. Soundgarden let me go and I leaped away. His attention was turned to his bigger, far more striking and scary brother. I was glad to have Slayer on my side. "You really don't want to mess with Nightkink," Slayer growled. Slayer had his massive paw on Black Rain, who was on her back on the ground. His white claws were pressed into her throat, with just enough pressure to serve as a warning not to move and not draw blood. "Let her go. Would you really kill your own sister?" Soundgarden asked, his honey voice dripping with contempt. A small droplet of blood welled up from Black Rain's throat. Her blue eyes were so wide I could see the whites of them. "I wouldn't hesitate." Soundgarden looked from Slayer to Black Rain. "Let her go and we'll leave. I swear it," Soundgarden said. Slayer let go of his sister and backed away. Soundgarden and Black Rain wasted no time in getting as far away from Slayer as possible. He looked at me, and I just stared sadly into his olive green eyes, seeing only hurt and confusion in them. "Did you follow me?" I asked quietly. He said nothing. I looked away. Thunder rumbled across the sky. "When Slayer sets his mind to something, he doesn't give up until the job is done." I looked up to see Rush perched on a railing in front of a window. He walked delicately across and gently lowered himself to the ground, tail high in the air and curling and waving like it had it's own mind. "You two can catch up on the road. We have a Reunion to get to. Come on," Rush said and walked away. Slayer walked quietly beside each other, following him. "I've been betrayed by so many toms... I just didn't know if you..." I tried to say. Slayer shook his head. "I know." "You know?" "Alter Bridge described you perfectly to me, told me how bad he felt about never keeping his promise to return to you," Slayer explained. "Wait.. You knew him?" I asked. He gave a half hearted chuckle. "He was my half-brother." "Oh.." "He didn't want to betray you, Nightkink. In fact he was on his way to see you, he told me, when he was hit by a car." I looked at him, wondering if he could possibly be joking. "That's when I found him, on the side of the road, and he told me all about you, and how good of a friend you were to him. How loyal you were to your Clan," he told me. My heart broke into many pieces, and I couldn't stop the strangled cry that escaped my throat. "He told me, that if I ever saw you, to tell you he's sorry. So sorry for not keeping his promise." I looked away and closed my eyes, still walking. I felt Slayer press against me, and I leaned into his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me," I whispered. "It was no trouble," he replied. I opened my eyes and leaned off of him, but still walking close to him. I lifted my head high. I knew Alter would want more than anything for me not to mourn over him, to focus on getting home. "let's hurry. I want to get home." A/N: Well, I originally planned for this to just be a story, but it will have to be a "series" considering this book just got way too long :/ So, I will continue this in another story: Coming Home . I know, how original, but I don't feel like coming up with a clever title, especially considering "Far Cry" was supposed to sum up the story, which is why I named it what I did. That and a song called Coming Home by Alter Bridge inspired part of this story. Well, keep a lookout for Coming Home. -Firebird 20:16, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Category:Fan Fictions